Swiss Cup 2015–16
| number_of_teams = 64 | defending = | champions = FC Zürich | runnerup = FC Lugano | total_matches = 63 | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Swiss Cup is the 91st season of Switzerland's annual football cup competition. The competition started on 15 August 2015 with the first games of Round 1 and ended on 29 May 2016 with the Final, won by FC Zürich. As winners of the competition they qualified for the group stage of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League. The reigning title holders were Sion. Participating clubs All teams from 2014–15 Super League and 2014–15 Challenge League as well as the top 4 teams from 2014–15 Promotion League automatically entered this year's competition. The remaining 41 teams had to qualify through separate qualifying rounds within their leagues. Reserve teams and teams from Liechtenstein are not allowed in the competition, the latter only enter the 2015–16 Liechtenstein Cup. TH Title holders. Round 1 Teams from Super League and Challenge League were seeded in this round. In a match, the home advantage was granted to the team from the lower league, if applicable. Teams in bold continue to the next round of the competition. |goals2 = |stadium = Allmend Brunau |location = Zürich |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Ramiz Mehmetaj Joël Ndongabi |stadium = Inseli |location = Konolfingen |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = 1-4 |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Christian Amato |stadium = Rüti |location = Henau |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = 4-5 |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = David Frey Christian Plüss Sandro Christen |stadium = Terrain les Planches à Apples |location = Apples |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Hakim Khadrouche |goals2 = Gustavo Fernando Batista |stadium = Stade de Bouleyres |location = Bulle |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Tosetti Bottani |stadium = Campo comunale |location = Mendrisio |attendance = 1'748 |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Kubo |stadium = Kleinfeld |location = Kriens |attendance = 2'312 |referee = Fedayi San |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Ajeti Elneny Delgado |stadium = Stade des Arbères |location = Meyrin |attendance = 2'100 |referee = Lukas Fähndrich |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Lang Gotal Michael Scherrer Andi Qerfozi Michael Eisenring Tafer Aratore |stadium = Jonentäli |location = Hausen am Albis |attendance = 2'200 |referee = Lukas Fähndrich |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Şahin Santos |stadium = Terrain des Peupliers |location = Bavois |attendance = 200 |referee = Skalonja |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Anthony Bauer |goals2 = Rexhep Thaqi Simon Dünki Ramizi Schultz Abegglen Lugo |stadium = Heslibach |location = Küsnacht |attendance = 350 |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Julien Pretot Alhassane Touré |goals2 = Dušan Ilić Pasquale Martino |stadium = Stade de la Charrière |location = La Chaux-de-Fonds |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Altin Osmani Cristian Miani Dino Rebronja Varela Raphael Walther |stadium = Stapfenwies |location = Rheineck |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Yves Mezger |goals2 = Yannick Waser Oleg Dukhnich |stadium = Stadion Neufeld |location = Bern |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Frontino Munsy |stadium = Stadion FC Solothurn |location = Solothurn |attendance = 1'200 |referee = Sébastien Pache |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Adrian Alvarez Aurélien Chappuis |stadium = Seefeld |location = Buochs |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Esat Balaj |goals2 = Marko Bašić Tarashaj Dabbur |stadium = Eizmoos |location = Cham |attendance = 2'345 |referee = Pascal Erlachner |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = |penalties2 = |stack = yes }} Round 2 The winners of Round 1 played in this round. Teams from Super League were seeded, the home advantage was granted to the team from the lower league, if applicable. Teams in bold continue to the third round. |- |colspan="3" style="background-color:#99CCCC"|'18 September 2015' |- |colspan="3" style="background-color:#99CCCC"|'19 September 2015' (p. 5–4)|FC Azzurri LS}} |'FC Lugano'}} |FC Wil}} (p. 6–5)|FC Biel-Bienne}} |- |colspan="3" style="background-color:#99CCCC"|'20 September 2015' |} Round 3 The winners of Round 2 played in this round. The home advantage was granted to the team from the lower league. Teams in bold continue to the quarter-finals. |- |colspan="3" style="background-color:#99CCCC"|'28 October 2015' |- |colspan="3" style="background-color:#99CCCC"|'29 October 2015' |'FC Sion'}} |} ---- Quarter-finals The winners of Round 3 played in the Quarter-finals. There was no home advantage granted in the draw. Teams in bold continue to the next round. ---- Romano |goals2 = Schneuwly Hyka Lezcano |stadium = Stadion Brügglifeld, Aarau |attendance = 5,724 |referee = Alain Bieri }} ---- |goals2 = Etoundi Grgic Koch |stadium = Stockhorn Arena, Thun |attendance = 4,917 |referee = Pascal Erlachner }} ---- Donis |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Cornaredo, Lugano |attendance = 1,849 |referee = Sébastien Pache }} ---- Assifuah |goals2 = Elneny Janko |penalties1 = Bia Ziegler Salatić Carlitos Pa Modou |penalties2 = Elneny Janko Bjarnason Samuel Callà |stadium = Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance = 9,200 |referee = Stephan Klossner }} ---- Semi-finals |goals2 = Donis |stadium = Swissporarena, Lucerne |attendance = |referee = }} ---- Buff |stadium = Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance = |referee = }} ---- Final Sarr |stadium = Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance = |referee =Alain Bieri }} ---- External links * Official site * Official site Category:Swiss Cup Swiss Cup Cup